Eye of the Storm
by jessica499499
Summary: "He wanted the world to spin, he wanted everything to be blurry and incoherent so he didn't have to think about anything. He didn't want to think about space or Starfleet or Sp-" Spirk.Slash.Oneshot.Spock/Jim. I need reviews please!


His world was spinning. It was probably due to the large combination of alcohol and strobbing lights flickering around him, but he didn't care. He wanted the world to spin, he wanted everything to be blurry and incoherent so he didn't have to think about anything. He didn't want to think about space or Starfleet or Sp-

He guzzled down another blue tinted drink and basked in the warm feeling it caused him. If he focused on the warmth, it didn't hurt as much.

He leaned his whole body against the wall and relished the coldness of the marble. He had a vague thought about how it was a cool idea for this planet to have nightclubs in mansion-like buildings like this, made of marble and other such cool stones. It made the sweltering heat of the bodies around him seem less scorching.

A bright blue dude stood off to his right and eyed him with a sultry smile on his face. Jim knew that look. He'd used it enough times in Iowa to get one night stands into his bed, before he'd met-

He banged his head lightly against the wall and sighed. Even drunk out of his mind and on a world where no body knew him he couldn't forget. Why did he have to fall for him of all people? Out of all the people in the entire universe did he have to fall for the one who didn't want him? He only saw him as an friend, a companion, and as a-

"Captain."

Jim's eyes flew shut at the familiar voice and prayed to whatever deity was listening that it was anyone but who he thought it was. Sadly it seemed that they were all busy because when he opened his eyes, there was Spock.

The half Vulcan stood out like a fox in a hen house compared to the bright blue skinned bodies around him yet the contrast seemed to make him appear even more beautiful in comparison. Even as drunk as he was Jim could still appreciate the glow of the strobbing light on Spock's green tinted skin. It was a breath taking sight.

"Commander." He finally answered, his voice soft and tired. He was too drained to talk to Spock right now, let alone have the conversation they needed to have. He waited for Spock to answer or at least begin to interrogate him as to why he'd taken shore leave 3 days early with only a two sentence notice.

"_I'm starting shore leave now. Don't disturb me unless it is an emergency." _

He'd known the moment he wrote it that Spock wouldn't listen. Just like he knew Spock would be able to find him without much trouble. His first officer could do anything he set his mind to, even something as annoying as tracking him down when he didn't want to be found.

"I didn't expect you to disobey a direct order Commander. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Spock's blank look never wavered as he answered.

"I was worried about your sudden departure and thought it imperative that you be found as soon as possible."

Jim's eyes flashed open so quickly that he was dizzy for a second.

Did Spock just say he was worried about him?

Spock didn't falter under Jim's incredulous look and kept his stance steady.

Finally Jim gathered up his nerve and asked the first question that came to his mind.

"Well you've found me, now what?"

Spock raised a perfect eyebrow and step closer until he was well into Jim's personal space.

"Now I suggest you return with me before I am forced to incapacitate the many people staring at what is mine."

Jim did a double take and blatantly stared at his first officer, unable to speak.

"What?" He finally managed to stutter out, pondering what in the universe was in his drink that would make him so delusional that he thought Spock had called him his.

Spock reached out and trailed his hand down Jim's face, the warmth of his touch leaving an invisible scorch mark on his skin.

"Only my touch is to be permitted. Only me gaze is to be allowed on your flesh. No others."

Jim's face flushed bright red at Spock's words and touch, unable to think coherently with Spock so close. This had to be a dream, some tantalizing fantasy his intoxicated mind had forged to lessen his longing for what he could not have.

Spock's hand had never left it's place under Jim's chin as he thought this and his grip instantly tightened when Jim's thoughts turned dark.

"This is no fantasy. I will not stand by and watch you drink yourself into oblivion while pinning for what is already yours. Let us return to the Enterprise together. Let us go home."

Jim was struck speechless at his declaration and wordlessly accepted Spock's outstretched hand.

When they finally exited the club and the cool night air surrounded them Jim couldn't suppress the urge to cling closer to Spock's warmth.

It also cleared his head some and made it easier to think. Easier to worry too.

What if Spock was the one drunk or sick? Why else would he being saying/doing things like this? Spock had never hinted at liking him before, why would he start now?

Jim was jostled out of his thoughts by Spock suddenly stopping ahead of him. Before he could ask what the hold up was, Spock grasped his forearms tightly and pushed him against the nearest wall.

All protest at being so harshly moved died on his lips at the sound of his first officer's growl. The vibration of it went straight through Jim's frame and made him ache in the best of ways.

"You will cease your ponderings on my state of mind. I am perfectly in control of myself and know what I desire."

Spock pressed his knee foreword in-between Jim's legs and the contact made Jim throw his head back against the wall behind him as he moaned.

"And I know what you desire as well. Is it so hard to imagine that I would want you? That I would need you as you do me? Why else would I be here? Why else would I follow you through the stars as faithfully as I do? I love you. I cannot explain it. I cannot define it with reason, but I do."

Jim's hazy mind was in over drive as Spock leaned foreword and placed a soft chaste kiss to his lips.

By the time his mind stop screamed_ "__SPOCK__IS_KISSING_ME!__OMG!_SPOCK _IS__KISSING_ME_!__" _It was over. The Vulcan had pulled back just enough to stare into his half lidded gaze and give the tiniest little smile at Jim's clearly dazed expression.

"Why here? Why now?" The blonde whispered quietly.

Spock just continued to smile as he placed his forehead against Jim's.

"Why not here? Why not now?" He questioned softly.

Jim was at a loss for words as to how to answer him. Spock was usually the logical one with all the answers. The one who knew what to do.

"Is this Pon Farr?" He asked quietly, whispering so as not to allow anyone to hear.

He could feel Spock's confusion at his knowledge of the subject and he was quick to answer his unspoken question.

"I saw a glimpse of Prime's Pon Farr during our meld. I know what it does to Vulcans and what happens if you don't deal with it. If that's the case, I'm yours to take, but you have to tell me. You-"

_You can't let me get my hopes up for something more. _

Spock let out a coo like purr and stepped closer to him.

"While I am gratified to know that you are willing to deal with Pon Farr it is not yet my Time. What I say and do is of my own free will and not influenced by any biological force. All that I feel at this moment is what I have always felt in your presence. Emotional. Out of control and completely out of my comfort zone. Without you at my side, I am not whole. I am not myself. Yet here with you now, all that I can think of is this is what the flames of Pon Farr must feel like, such is the heat of my desire for you."

Spock leaned foreword until he was tantalizing close to kissing the blonde, his whole body giving off waves of heat that made Jim's toes curl.

"May I?" He asked.

"You didn't ask before." Jim answered.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"This will." Jim whispered.

Because this time it was Jim that kissed Spock, wrapping his arms around his neck and tangling his fingers through his hair. When they finally parted it was to gasping breathes and a pair of smiles hidden by the shadows.

"Let's go home Spock. The night is young and I have a feeling we're going to need every minute of it."

Laughter danced in Spock's eyes at his love's words as he reached for his communicator.

"Two to beam up Scotty." He told the Scotsman in his most emotionless voice, making Jim have to stifle a laughing fit.

"Aye aye Commander. Two to beam up." Scotty replied promptly.

The two tore themselves apart with great reluctance as the shimmering light of the transporter engulfed them, but not before Jim managed to press a quick yet passionate kiss to Spock's lips and flash him a smile that promised mush more to come.

His last thoughts before he was totally gone from the planet was that this was certainly going to be a night to remember.

* * *

><p>All my stories with these two seems to end with them being about to fall into bed with one another. Even worse is the fact that I don't know if that's a bad thing or not. My inner fangirl tends to cloud my judgment from time to time. Lol.<p>

You know the drill. Read and review. The goal as always is five.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
